Sword Art Online DBZ Crossover
by 88Asuna88 Doctor Who Fan too
Summary: Gohan and friends get traped in S.A.O and there will funny twists to sword art online and dragon ball z


Sword Art Online DBZ Crossover

(abbreviated SAO), that is released in 2022. The game allows people to control their in-game characters with their minds when using a Nerve Gear helmet. One day, upon logging into SAO, the players discover they cannot log out and learn from the game's creator that they must defeat the final boss. If a player's avatar dies in the game, though, their body also dies in the real world. One player, Kirito, sets out to beat the game on his own, progressing through the game over two years, during which time he befriends a female player, Asuna, with whom he falls in love. The duo eventually confronts the in-game avatar of SAO's creator, hoping to free themselves and other players from the game. Over time, Kirito realizes that the situation is a conspiracy that runs deeper than just SAO and has penetrated other games.At Goku's house

Gohan: Hey dad I'm logging into Sword Art Online now!

Goku: Go on in I'm gonna join you soon.

Chichi: No you're not even though you can log out!

Gohan: Come on mom….Videl's gonna log in too!

Chichi: Fine ,but come out in two hours.

Gohan: Thanks It's not like I couldn't log out if I log in!

Chichi: True, but if you don't come out in two hours you're grounded from everything!

(Gohan walks over to the computer and video chats Videl)

Gohan: Hi,Videl about to log in what's gonna be your username?

Videl:It's going to be Videl what else, what's yours gonna be?

Gohan: Gohan what else?

Videl: I would have no clue log in soon!

Gohan: how about in ten minutes.

Videl:Yeah!

(Gohan ends the video chat with Videl)

(Gohan and Videl hook up the NerveGear and create an new account each with the usernames Videl and Gohan)

Gohan and Videl: Link Start!

In S.A.O

Videl: Where are you Gohan

Gohan: I'm hear go and tell your dad you're okay by logging out

Videl: Ok….. the logout button is gone

Gohan: ooohhh no my mom's gonna kill me

Videl: Ha ha try to log out now smarty-pants

Gohan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's gone!

Videl:Ha Ha told ya(Gohan thinking hope there's some good to this)

Heathcliff(dicised as Kybya the creator): IF YOU DIE IN THE GAME YOU DIE IN REAL LIFE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHHAHAHHHAAHHHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHHAHHHAHAHHAHHH the only way to get out is for someone to beat all one hundered floors!

Gohan and Videl :Oh no come on!

Sachi: STUPID VRMMOOOOOOOOOO!(Yells)

Videl: Okay we better get levein' up

Gohan: hey dude can you help us get leveled up

Kirito: yeah as long as we're allies in the future

Gohan and Videl: Definitely

Kirito: Do you wanna be in a guild

Gohan: What's a guild

Videl: Yeah, whatever that is

Kirito: a guild is a group of people who go han i mean go on quests together we need to join a party….

Videl: A party where?

… a party where we can see each others(says slowly) health bar!

(Kirito sends a party request to Gohan, Videl, and Asuna.)Hi Asuna!

Asuna: Hey Kirito who are those people!

Kirito: Well, Asuna there in our very own guild they needed some help so I invited them and you into a party to get some levels!

Asuna : Fine! I needed to get to level sixty…..five wasn't it to beat the floor forty boss

Videl: hey Gohan their way higher levels than us we better leave

Gohan: Right

(goes to floor two to kill Frenzy Boars)

(Videl kills ten Frenzy Boars and gets to level eight so does gohan )

Kirito: why are you guys in starter gear and level eight

Videl: well um…. we just started the game!

Kirito: oooohh okay well thats guys better get to the higher floors so you can fight higher bosses!

Videl: What level were you when you killed you first boss?

Kirito: Hmmm level twenty or so.

Gohan and Videl: We can have that done in two more days in the game or so!

Goku: Hi son

Gohan:Hi dad I just learned that you can't logout if you login

Goku:Ooooohh man

Videl: Hi Goku

Goku:Videl it's Mr. Goku to you

Videl: Yes Mr. Goku ( Goku laughs)

Goku: It's a joke just call me Goku

Videl: O-k Goku

Goten: Hi Daddy, Gohan , and Videl

Videl,Goku ,and Gohan: Goten why are you here! (Gohan and videl fall over comidicly)

Goten: Trunks had an extra NerveGear he told me I could keep it!

Trunks: Hi guys!

Videl: Wheres Vegeta?!

Vegeta: Right over here!

Videl: You know that there's no Ki skills in this game, right!

Vegeta: Bulma made me test it O.K!

Videl: Yeah right, you just wanted to try sword fighin'!

Vegeta: Kinda but not very much.

Videl: No one can log out!

Vegeta: I'll never get to see Trunks or Bulma again.

Trunks: Hi daddy

Vegeta: ooh Trunks! You logged in too, Goten too?

Goten and Trunks: Definitly!

Kirito: umm I better go!

Asuna: You got yourself into this mess you gotta get yourself out Kirito-Kun

Kirito: But Asuna! (Kirito gets down on one knee and begs Asuna for mercy)

Asuna: Quit it you dummy don't do that because it looks like you're proposing to me! again…...

Kirito: Fine I'll do it! Asuna will you…

Asuna: Get yourself out of that mess!

(Videl walks over to Asuna)

Videl: Sorry if we caused any trouble.

Asuna: It's okay you and your family can all join our guild

Videl: There not my family he(Points to Gohan) is my boyfriend the kid with the purple hair is his little brother's best friend his dad is the one in the blue with the spiky hair(points to Vegeta)

and the one in the orange and blue is my boyfriend's father(points to Goku)

Asuna: Okay I understand i'm Asuna by the way.

Videl: I'm Videl Satan IRL!

Asuna: Your dad is famous, and so are you!

Videl: I know that.

Asuna: Kirito come your time!

Videl: Can I tell you a secret

Asuna: Yeah

Videl: I'm Great Saiyagirl and he's Great Saiyaman….

Asuna: I, don't know who they are! Kirito do you know who The Great Saiyagirl and The Great Saiyaman are

Kirito: Well yeah I do

(Videl whispers into Asuna's ear)

Videl: Plz don't tell him

Asuna: Why?

Videl: Because it was only me and him (Points to gohan) who knew you can tell him later when you two are in less of a public place

Asuna: I only wanted to tell him your Videl Satan!

Videl: You can tell him the other thing some other time okay!

Asuna:Don't worry I will hey Kirito

Kirito: What Asuna

Asuna: See him(Points to Gohan) he's The Great Saiyaman and the girl I was just talking to she's The Great Saiyagirl and Great Saiyagirl is Videl Satan.

Kirito: H-how

Asuna: IRL!

Kirito: IRL?

Asuna: (Face palms) In real life, Kirito!

Kirito:ooh and she's Videl Satan

Videl: so you know

Asuna: both secrets! (smiles)

Videl: so you told him about the one I first told you about the superheroes in PUBLIC

Asuna: Yep (Does peace symbol)

Videl: You should have told him the thing about superheros somewhere he couldn't be heard from

Asuna: oooh so you wanted me to tell him that in privacy.

Videl: It's okay but next time I will not trust you!

Asuna: Very sorry I didn't know what you meant by that!

Videl: Fine I'll tell you just my secretes next time

Asuna: What do you mean just your secrets

Videl: The superhero secret is him my secret.

Asuna: Really do you like him?!...

Videl: A…..little

(Asuna gasps and giggles)

Videl: Well do you like Kirito…

Asuna: Yeah we're married in game!

Videl: Ooooh you can get married in this game…..

Asuna: Yeah why

Videl: You see his mother would never let him IRL but this is a game!

Asuna: You really like him!

Videl: Yeah our super hero carrier hasn't let me say taken off

Asuna: You guys can fly correct

Videl: Yes. Come here Gohan

Gohan: Hi I'm Gohan nice to meet you.

Asuna: Kirito come here and nice to meet you too Gohan

Kirito: Yes Asuna

Asuna:(whispered into Kirito's ear) Tell her how the marriage system works in this game I'll help if you get stuck

Videl: Gohan go help your family and friends level up PLZ

Gohan: Yes Videl

Videl: what about the marriage system

Kirito: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Asuna: He proposed along time ago.

I've loved him since the first time we kissed.

Videl: You two love birds!

(Videl runs and hides behind Gohan)

Asuna: It's okay I own that

Videl: huh how can you own it when people tease you!

Asuna: I've had lots of people tease me including my friends

Videl: I understand the teasing

Asuna: I better get you guys married

Gohan: Wait what marriage!

Videl: Yep your mother would never let you in real life so this is a game

(Gohan gulps hard)'Oh no '

Gohan: arn't we too young for that

Videl: Not in this game

Gohan: Um I think I'm not ready for this big of a step

Videl: Well I am, so stop being such a big chicken, Gohan!

Gohan: Fine you've twisted my arm?...


End file.
